The present invention relates more particularly to hand-held shields of the type used by welders and others, such as supervisors and inspectors, for temporary observation as distinguished from the helmets or goggles which are normally worn by welders.
Temporary hand-held head shields are subjected to more or less rough usage and thus should be sturdy to withstand such usage but still be lightweight. Moreover, such shields should be compact and free of external appendages which are susceptible to breakage. Of course, hand held face shields should be convenient to grip and comfortably held by the user.